CLÁSICO
by GABYNEKO
Summary: AU. "Todoroki Shouto, siempre había sabido que en el reino había maldad…". TodoDeku.


**CLÁSICO**

 **By:** ** _K.G.Á.É._**

AU. "Todoroki Shouto, siempre había sabido que en el reino había maldad…". TodoDeku.

Drabble para la 'Semana de Actividad Deku' en el grupo de Facebook ' Squad De Protección A Deku'.

El tema del día es: _Villain! Izuku_.

Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece.

 **CLÁSICO**

Todoroki Shouto, siempre había sabido que en el reino había maldad. Después de todo, para él, su padre era también un ser malvado. No obstante, sabía que era mayormente considerado como _héroe_ por las personas del reino.

Y aunque él no entendía mucho de otros males, se había lanzado a la aventura valientemente, queriendo aportar de su parte a la destrucción de la maldad que su padre representaba.

No sabía desde que punto, su convicción se había reenfocado. Pero, sin duda, sabía quién era el responsable de tal cosa.

Midoriya Izuku.

Un invocador con pocos conocimientos en el manejo de la espada, quien le había abierto los ojos y quien era causante de estar en un grupo bastante extraño.

Porque definitivamente, no importaba lo que Bakugo dijera, los dragones _no_ eran _mascotas_ que cualquiera tendría durmiendo en el jardín. Y, aunque doliera contradecir a Midoriya, no, Bakugo tampoco podía ser considerado menos extraño. Y mucho menos su aún existente 'relación' con él.

Sí, pensándolo mejor, definitivamente el más extraño era Midoriya, por seguir a alguien con un dragón. Más aún, por ir por doquier tratando de rescatar a quien fuera.

Eso incluía al mismísimo Todoroki.

Shouto no era de los que fácilmente es acorralado, el enemigo no parecía gran cosa si lo comparaba con su padre. Aun así, dicho enemigo había lanzado un ataque, mismo que Midoriya había recibido en su lugar.

Y quizá hubiera sido menos cruel, ver a Midoriya tendido en el suelo, herido. Porque tenían a alguien capaz de sanar heridas y no hubiera sido gran cosa.

Pero no, el sujeto había lanzado algún tipo de hechizo que confundió la mente del peliverde, volviéndolo en su contra.

¡Convirtiéndolo en el villano a vencer!

Bakugo, por supuesto, pensó que todo se arreglaría con un buen golpe. Y tuvo la 'grandiosa' idea de ordenarle a su dragón que '¡aplastara a Deku!' o algo así.

Bakugo lució genial dando la orden, a pesar de ignorar el sermón de compañerismo, que el soldado Iida trataba de darle entre el ruido de las llamas que el dragón lanzaba para intimidar.

Cosa que no logró. Pues se tiró panza para arriba, cuando Midoriya le mostró las manos en clara señal de querer acariciarlo, como si fuera un cachorro.

El problema de crecer juntos, es que el dragón se vuelve menos agresivo con los conocidos. Y al parecer Midoriya jugaba con él cuando Bakugo no quería…

En cualquier caso, aunque Bakugo gritó '¡Traidor!' al dragón, mientras hacía berrinche. Eso no había solucionado nada y, menos, lo había hecho el lanzarse con fuerza bruta contra Midoriya. Quien, para sorpresa de todos, había logrado lanzarlo al suelo tomándolo por su brazo derecho.

Sabíamos que tal 'osadía', más que detener a Bakugo, lo enfurecería.

Midoriya no era la excepción.

Pero Midoriya no pensaba enfrentarse a Bakugo como iguales, no después de volverse el villano.

—¡Deku… Bastar…do!—fueron las últimas palabras de Bakugo, antes de caer derrotado en el suelo.

—Te lo he dicho antes. Hay más de un modo de hacer las cosas, Kacchan—

Era una pena que Bakugo _no_ fuera eliminado, y quedara inconsciente por algún tipo de somnífero; el cual, seguramente, siempre estuvo en el gran bolso de Midoriya. Quien no había perdido la belleza de su sonrisa, aun habiendo sucumbido ante la maldad.

Sonrisa que acaba de recordarme: el clásico método para romper todo tipo de hechizo.

Tenía que ser rápido y preciso, porque un error sería fatal.

Le pedí a los demás que me cubrirán y me lancé, cortando con el filo de mi espada el frasco que había sido lanzado en mi dirección, evitando la pócima de ácido contenida en él, lanzada por el sujeto quien había controlado a Midoriya y había huido en cuanto creyó prudente.

Quizá pensado que, al menos, había logrado deshacer al grupo. Ya que matar a nuestro compañero sería devastador.

Era una pena que eso no era lo que tenía en mente.

Recordaba algunas las palabras de Midoriya, de una vez que tuvimos oportunidad de pasar por una librería y había comenzado a murmurar sobre hechizos, entusiasmado y con ojos brillantes sobre como varias historias terminaban con un final feliz por un simple acto.

Midoriya era listo, observador, un buen estratega. No obstante, con el corazón pintado de oscuridad era poco probable que sospechara su plan.

Siendo veloz, la distancia se acorta, le distraigo al lanzar mi espada lejos, y logro contener sus movimientos atrapándolo al colocar mi brazo en su cintura, y sujetando sus manos con mi mano restante. Dejando que su sorpresa me dé libre acceso a su boca.

Lo beso.

Sorprendiéndole.

No le dejo ir, aunque trata de apartarme.

Este es el clásico método usado desde la antigüedad y es lamentable, pero creo que también he caído por semejante hechizo.

Su calidez y suavidad, nunca los hubiera imaginado. Sus fuerzas disminuyen y le veo volverse rojo. No cabe duda que este es el Midoriya que conozco. Sabiendo eso, sonrió entre el beso y me dejo llevar un poco más.

Porque este es mi preciado Midoriya.

.

.

Más tarde, soy regañado por Iida por excederme y dejar a Midoriya inconsciente a falta de oxígeno.

Finjo escucharlo, por esta vez. Porque la sensación que perdura en mis labios es distractora.

Veo de reojo a nuestro inconsciente invocador y, pienso que:

No me importaría si decide volverse villano una vez más.

.

.

.

 **N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO...!**

 **Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les haya gustado...!

 ***** La imagen usada de portada tampoco es de mi propiedad, la guardé desde google.


End file.
